it's a destiny, you know?
by Rellionna
Summary: [LenRin] Kaget? Ini namanya takdir, tahu... (for Kyoura Kagamine)


**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., etc.**

* * *

 **for Kyoura Kagamine**

* * *

"Lima,"

Len melongo, heran mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek di hadapannya menyodorkan lembaran uang bernilai seratus dua puluh ribu.

"Maaf?" kata Len.

"Aku pesan lima," ulang gadis itu dengan bola mata yang diputar. "Kurasa kalimatku sudah jelas."

"Eum..." Len mengangguk-angguk, dia mencatat pesanannya. "Seratus lima ribu, jad—"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah sering beli di sini."

"Oh."

Len menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, dia ambil lembaran uang itu kemudian memberikan kembalian beserta struknya pada sang gadis berwajah datar.

"Kau orang baru ya?" tanya gadis itu. "Baru lihat."

"Iya, dua hari lalu aku melamar kerja di sini." kata Len. "Makan di sini atau—"

"Di sini." gadis itu manggut-manggut. "Pantas."

Gadis itu tidak bicara lagi, dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Len sendiri tidak berniat memulai percakapan lebih jauh, dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja, sebatas seorang karyawan dengan pembelinya.

Len bekerja di sebuah restoran bergaya Asia— Indonesia kalau Len tak salah ingat. Makanan yang disediakan di sini unik, itu sebabnya Len tertarik meski dia hanya mendapat tugas di belakang kasir. Di sini tidak disediakan kursi, hanya meja setinggi tulang kering dan karpet kulit. Apa kata orang-orang sana? Lesehan? Ah, ya, benar.

Len menikmati pekerjaannya, dia biasa melihat orang-orang yang mengintip daftar menu dengan penasaran. Atau bertanya-tanya padanya tentang budaya Indonesia. Kemudian gadis ini datang. Seorang gadis berwajah datar, dengan rambut pirang pendek yang diikat kecil dengan sebuah pita putih. Tak ada yang aneh memang, kecuali pesanannya.

Dia datang, meminta sepiring Nasi Liwet dan Es Teh. Len pikir dia hanya memesan satu, pasalnya dia memilih meja untuk satu orang, tapi ternyata dia pesan lima. Len bingung, si gadis tetap menunjuk meja berukuran paling kecil di pojok dimana dia akan duduk dan menunggu pesanan. Len bertanya-tanya, apa gadis ini benar-benar makan sendirian.

"Aku sendirian," ujar gadis itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Len. "Aku pesan lima untuk diri sendiri, apa ada masalah?"

"Eh, tidak, Nona." dia menaruh tiga Es Teh di atas nampan dengan gugup. "Silahkan tunggu pesanan Anda."

Gadis itu pergi, dia benar-benar duduk di sana dan mulai memainkan ponselnya lagi. Len nyaris memekik kala seorang teman menepuk bahunya. Shion Taito, orang berwajah datar lainnya.

"Kaget?" katanya.

"Iyalah! Tahu-tahu muncul begitu mana mung—"

"Maksudku anak itu," dia menunjuk gadis yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian Len. "Kaget waktu dia pesan lima?"

Len mengerjap, mencerna maksud Taito. Dia lalu mengangguk. "Baru kali ini liat cewek kecil pesannya banyak."

Taito tertawa kecil, dia mengibaskan tangan. "Biasa, namanya Rin. Langganan di sini, makannya memang banyak tapi tetap kecil, terakhir kali dia minta sepuluh Mie Ayam."

Len terbelalak, "Yang benar?!"

"Serius." kawannya menepuk tangan. "Kalau begitu aku mau antar pesanannya."

Taito mengambil dua nampan yang masing-masing diisi dua dan tiga piring. Dia lihai, cara berjalannya bagaikan butler dari restoran bintang lima, mengundang pekik centil dari beberapa anak gadis yang dilewatinya. Len tidak akan heran kalau tempatnya bekerja lebih banyak dikunjungi gadis-gadis remaja mengingat para pekerjanya yang rata-rata laki-laki muda nan tampan. Len juga termasuk, makanya dia sering kali harus bersabar menghadapi cewek-cewek yang menggodanya ketika sedang memesan.

Len memerhatikan Taito dan gadis bernama Rin itu, mereka mengobrol cukup lama. Rin bahkan cengar-cengir padanya. Kemudian Taito membuat gestur yang mengarah pada Len, dia menunjuk Len dengan ibu jarinya. Menyeringai jahil.

Len tidak tahu apa yang cowok itu katakan, tapi dia melihat Rin memerah malu wajahnya. Mau tak mau Len jadi memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan berakhir menendang Taito begitu cowok yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu kembali.

* * *

Mungkin kebetulan, bisa jadi takdir. Len hanya pergi berbelanja di sebuah minimarket dekat rumahnya. Ketika tangannya hendak meraih sebuah botol minyak goreng diskon di atas rak, tangan lainnya yang lebih mungil juga meraihnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Len berjengit, melepaskan tangannya dan dengan refleks menjauh. Dia tersenyum canggung, apalagi ketika tahu yang barusan menjadi rekan adegan drama klisenya adalah seseorang bernama Rin, langganan restonya. Len membiarkan gadis itu mengambil minyak diskon yang hanya tinggal satu tersebut. Tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Tadi kau duluan," katanya. "Jadi itu milikmu."

Len ingin menolaknya juga, tapi Rin sudah melayangkan tatapan _ambil-atau-mati_ padanya sehingga Len hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit.

Hujan turun dengan deras di luar, Len tidak membawa payung. Dia tidak memerhatikan langit ketika pergi dan kini dia menyesal karena kebiasaannya membuat dirinya harus menunggu hingga hujan reda. Len berjongkok di sana, melamun. Pintu geser terbuka, menarik perhatian Len, Rin keluar dan menatap langit dengan mengernyit lalu masuk lagi.

Len mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada tetesan hujan yang turun sepersekian detik menghantam tanah. Dia pernah membaca suatu artikel, katanya, hujan deras yang turun dari langit bagaikan benda seberat satu kilogram yang jatuh melalui ketinggian lima belas sentimeter. Len tidak tahu kenapa dia teringat artikel itu, mungkin saking bosannya.

"Hei."

Sesuatu yang panas menempel di pipinya sehingga Len terjatuh akibat kaget.

"Kok jatuh?" Rin terkekeh. "Buatmu."

"Eh, ah, makasih." kata Len sambil menerima segelas kopi dari gadis itu.

Mereka bersandar pada kaca minimarket berdampingan dalam diam. Memandangi turunnya hujan sambil menyesap segelas kopi panas.

"Omong-omong," Rin memulai. "Namaku Rin, Kazuki Rin."

"Ah, iya, anu, aku Kagami—"

"Aku sudah tahu." potong Rin. "Kagamine Len temannya Kak Taito."

"Oh."

Len kembali menyesap kopinya, pahit, jenis kopi hitam yang tidak Len gemari. Tapi Rin tampak menikmatinya. Dia gadis aneh yang senang memotong kalimat orang lain, dia gadis aneh dengan nafsu makan luar biasa besar dan lebih suka minum kopi hitam dibanding kopi susu.

"Dia bilang apa waktu itu?" tanya Len.

"Siapa?"

"Taito."

"Oh," Rin mengetuk gelas sterofoamnya. "Hm, bukan apa-apa."

"Dia bicara tentang aku, kan?" kata Len. "Dia menunjukku."

"Um..."

Gadis itu meminum kopinya dengan cepat hingga membuat Len bersiap kalau-kalau gadis itu muntah. Tapi tidak, dia bersikap biasa saja dan membuang gelas sterofoamnya ke tempat sampah. Mungkin dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kamu kenapa kerja di tempat itu?"

Len pikir dia akan menjawab pertanyaannya, rupanya Rin lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Len jadi semakin curiga.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma... tertarik."

"Padahal kau sudah sukses." Rin menatapnya, "Sebagai penulis."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sudah tahu. Dari Kak Taito." wajah gadis itu merona. "Aku penggemar berat Kayano, tahu."

Oh. Len mengerti sekarang. Kayano, nama penanya, adalah hal yang Taito katakan pada Rin. Len menghela napas, sedikit kecewa saat tahu bukan soal _hei, dia suka padamu lho!_ yang Taito bicarakan.

Hujan sudah berhenti dan Rin buru-buru pamit dengan gugup setelah memberi dukungan pada Len untuk karyanya yang berikutnya.

"Tunggu!" tapi Len menahannya. Rin berhenti, menoleh bingung ketika Len berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Tidak, kata siapa?" cowok itu nyengir. "Kebetulan rumahku ke arah sini juga."

"Eh, dimana?"

Kata Len. "Jalan B, nomor 56."

Rin terbelalak. "Aku nomor 48!"

Butuh waktu bagi Len untuk mencerna maksud dari gadis yang lebih pendek 3 senti darinya itu. Kemudian dia tertawa.

"Aku jarang keluar menyapa tetangga," katanya di sela tawa. "Dunia itu sempit ya."

"Ini... namanya takdir."

"Apa?" Len menunduk. "Nggak kedengaran."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Len tersenyum kecil. Mereka mengobrol seru, sesekali membahas alur plot novel milik Len. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka sadar, kisah mereka dimulai dari sana.

* * *

 **A/N** Hai mba, happy birthday. sorry cuma kaya gini, ga jelas dan ga... hnggh

semoga suka ya mba :"


End file.
